This invention is related to bug shields mounted at the forward end of the hood and above the grille of a tractor or truck to deflect bugs from the windshield, and in which the bug shield is mounted without forming fastener-receiving openings in the truck body.
Many tractors and trucks have an elongated hood with the windshield being spaced several feet behind the grille. When the vehicle is moving fairly rapidly, insects splatter the windshield. One solution to this problem has been to mount a shield which extends a few inches above the forward end of the hood, and spans the width of the hood. The bug shield deflects the insects from splattering the windshield. Typically such bug shields require the user to drill installation holes at various locations on the vehicle body. Many tractor owners are reluctant to mar the surface of their vehicle with installation holes, and therefore do not use such bug shields.